zombiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Left 4 Dead: The Show
Begginning Movie Four people are walking down a deserted street. They come upon a car, the alarm on. One, an old ex-army veteran, kneels down and sees if there are any creatures under the car. The other three stand guard as the veteran stands up," I dunno, I want to say it's clear, but I don't want to be wrong." The girl in the group pats his shoulder," It's okay, Bill. Let's keep moving, that's the only thing we can do, now." They continue on, but stop abruptly. "What the-" one in a leather vest says. A man in a business suit and red tie says," What is that?" Bill goes," Stay back, Zoey!" The girl (who was walking on, not noticing the being) stopped and came back to the group. The leather vested man squatted," It's not a survivor, so let's kill it." Bill grabbed the barrel of the man's gun and lowered it," But it isn't attacking us either. We should see if it's friendly." They walked up to it, and surrounded it, guns raised and poised at its head. The thing stayed crouched, and stopped all movement. There was a worrying pause, and suddenly it springs up, screaming. Its scream was gutteral, and almost goat-like. It ran at Bill and Zoey, knocking them off the ground and then slamming them back to the ground. Everyone was shooting it, but it immediately bolted through an alley, escaping. The vested man said," Well, that was ''very'' educational." Bill scowled," Shut up, Francis." They continued on. Suddenly they heard another growl. It wasn't like the last one, this was truly a growl. Suddenly a shadowy figure slammed into the business man and began clawing at him. Francis kicked the beast off and shot its head, the beast retreated, almost dead. Bill went to help the fallen comrade when a red rope wrapped around him, constricting his arms to his chest, making him drop his weapons as the rope dragged him up a building. The rope was crushing the life out of him, he was being choked. Zoey shot the rope, cutting it. Bill grabbed his gun as the shadowed figure slammed into Francis. The business man shot the creature off, killing it. They heard a cackling suddenly, and a hunch-backed creature jumped onto Zoey. It smashed her head into a car, setting off the alarm. Bill shot off the creature, just as all these zombies ran at them, clawing off shreds of skin and clothes. They heard the gutteral screaming again, and saw the figure better as the business man shined a light at him. It was a white-haired, very thin boy. His clothes were in tatters, only having a loincloth of jeans. His hands and mouth were covered in dried blood. He grabbed Bill, neck and threw him against a wall. He ran up to Bill and picked him up, spun him in a summersault, and slammed his head onto the pavement. Francis shot it off Bill. A large figure made a schreeching-shouting noise and zipped in at a speed of 70 MPH at Zoey, grabbed her waist in its giant mit, and slammed her against a building, it then proceeded to smash the living hell out of her onto the ground. Francis ran to Zoey, as the business man got biled on by a fat blob of a zombie. Francis shot some of the zombies that were swarming the business man and shot off the giant monster, which released Zoey. Bill stood up and the business man backed into a corner that the other three covered up, killing all the zombies. Francis said," It's all clear now, Louis." Louis backed out of the corner, regaining his vision, when a puddle of acid erupted out of the ground. They bolted out of it, and Zoey shot a long and slender being off the roof, acid dripping from its mouth. They stood there, panting, bloody, and they looked at the path ahead of them; Zombies were wandering around everywhere. And then they saw it. Bill said," No fucking way. That, no way." Francis' eyes widened and his shoulders slumped," There can't be. It's not possible. Why the- they're everywhere." The zombie nest was enourmous. It was growing off the side of an apartment building. There was a flesh-like substance throbbing off the side of the building. They stared at it in awe when the commons noticed them. All the zombies ran at them. Bill and Francis led the charge as they shot round after round into each monster's head. Zoey and Louis covered the zombies that filtered through, surviving. They all bolted valiantly into the crowd. Suddenly eight tentacles shot out and grabbed Zoey. They tentacles wrapped around her and pulled her through the crowd, into the building. The group followed as the tentacles led the way. Suddenly the owner of the tentacles became clear, a beast with eight arms growing out of its sides, and two giant log-sized arms were its main clubs. They were much shorter and couldn't stretch like its other arms, but it used the massive clubs to knock Bill and Francis away. Zoey screamed in agony as the creature crushed her bones, each one snapping in a different time. The creature laughed maniacly as it whipped Bill and Francis, Louis wasn't able to make it to the building, all that was left of him was the acid and bile covered stump that was his arm. And even his hand was mutilated; Its thumb was hanging off of tendons and ligaments, which broke and the thumb fell off. As every survivor in the group died, and the zombies relaxed more, the hand was left alone, making a stiff, permanent 4. In Hawaii... A man in a tight tan T-shirt and jeans ran towards a door screaming," RUN BITCHES!!!" He shot his combat shotgun at the horde of commons without much affect. A girl in a pink shirt said," Hurry up, Nick!" A man in a white suit injected adrenhaline into his thigh and caught up. A large black man shouted," We know, Ellis!" They made it into the safe-room but then heard a loud, low, roar of anger. Nick was slammed aside by an arm as thick as a tree. Nick screamed as he hit a dumpster. The large man ran out, shooting a combat chotgun of his own. The girl shouted," No, COACH!" The Tank knocked Coach aside and ran into the safe-room as the other two survivors got out. Nick slowly got up as Ellis shot away a few commons. The Tank grabbed debris and chucked a boulder at the girl. It hit and Ellis shouted," ROCHELLE!" He ran away, shooting the tank. Coach stood up and shot too, but a Charger collided into him, slammed him into an alley, and pounded him at the ground. A Spitter gooed at Nick, who ducked and rolled away. The Tank ran at Rochelle as she stood up and knocked her away again. Ellis molotoved the Tank but it was smart as well as strong. It picked up Rochelle and threw her at Ellis, knocking them both down. Coach went after Nick just as a Smoker grabbed him and dragged him into a Witch. Coach was attacked and the Witch cut the Smoker's tongue, freeing the almost downded Coach. He killed the Witch and ended the Smoker. The Tank ran at him (aflame) when he shot it in the face, killing it. A smile spread on all their faces as Coach limped over to free Nick. Suddenly a Boomer biled on Coach, and the commons surrounding Nick went at Coach, knocking him down. It was a bit of time before it happened, but they were all so spread out and all of them were so weak they died in their spots. The Story Begins A man in camo pants and a bloodstained white T-shirt ran through a corridor holding an AK-47. He shot the commons in his path and kicked open a door to his left. He ran into it, kneeling down beside his fallen friends. All the survivors, most military, were corraled into a single military base in Arizona. The commons arrived, and they practacally tore the building apart trying to kill everyone. Only he, Ted, could manage to get his hands on a gun and kill his way out. He was single, and his parents had both already died of cancer. He was alone in the world, no one to try to die for. He wasn't going to die foolishly because of his feelings. Ted ran around a corner and killed a small mob of commons attacking a military captain. The captain was bleeding out, but Ted didn't have time to stop and help. He ran and ran, killing as much as he could. He got up to the top of the base, the roof which was only allowed access to guards. He looked around at the small amount of snipers up there, fighting back, when he realized he shouldn't have looked at how many commons there were. The streets were literally blocked by the sheer number of ingfected. Ted's shoulders slumped, he'd have to fight through layers and layers of commons, it was as though every infected in America had been plotting this since the begginning. Ted grabbed a sniper rifle and cleared a small path of commons, which was quickly closed. Then he had an idea. Ted looked up for a special infected. He saw a Boomer in the crowd (quickly dipatched by a sniper), a hunter on a roof of a building (jumped at a sniper but was killed by Ted), and then, the answer. A Smoker was on a roof and spotted Ted. Easy pickins, the Smoker grabbed Ted, but after the Smoker pulled him off the building and swept him over the crowd of commons, a sniper shot the tongue and snapped it, sending Ted falling to the balcony of the building. Ted stood up and smiled, he had escaped the ambush alive. Tank! Ted could run fast, very fast. His speeds weren't matched, and with adrenaline pumping through him, he was literally a flash and a blur. His body was moving at such a power and speed everything around him was moving seemingly in another dimension. His aim was never better, his power was inhuman, his speed was insane, and his confidence was euphorically bewildering. He smashed heads of commons with the butt of his AK and his eyes burned with a flame that only flared up when his body was in overdrive. He crossed a street packed with infected in mere seconds when he heard the enourmous beast charging at him. Ted jumped up and grabbed the railing of a patio, and pulled himself up onto it. He laughed as he shot bullets into the Tank, ripping off chunks of flesh and blood spurted from the wounds. Common after common attacked Ted, but the truth was that he was too powerful right now. He felt, and probably could, take on three Tanks without dying. Ted jumped off the patio and onto a car top. The Tank responded by throwig a chunk of earth at Ted, who ducked and jumped onto the roof of a bus. Ted strode down the bus and hopped up onto the roof of a small business. The Tank had killed many common infected on the path to its morsel. Ted was alone on the roof, smiling as broadly as possible, when the Tank clammered up. The Tank was seething with power and anger. They ran at each other, and Ted jumped up at the last instant, rolling mid-air over the Tank's shoulder as the Tank punched at the spot where Ted would have been. Ted smashed the AK-47 into the Tank's neck, and fired away. For at least five seconds, Ted lay on the Tank shooting away, and the Tank was stunned and its spine was damaged, it wasn't going anywhere as Ted easily killed it. Ted backed away, out of ammo, when the full power of the situation grasped him. He was alone and weaponless. The Companion